


Anger Gets Results

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al gets angry at Ed for going out with Roy, and accidentally lets his feelings for his brother slip out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Gets Results

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything on here in awhile. I have a few stories that I am going to get up tonight, so be looking for them.

 

* * *

***Ed's POV***

* * *

I first felt the brooding stare when I walked in the door. I turned around and, at first, didn't see anything. Then I saw Mustang looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I blushed and looked away. I didn't know what to make of it, but it was the look that haunted my dreams. Only, Roy wasn't in those dreams. It was someone far worse.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Roy. He was hovering over me with the hungry look in his eyes, and I audibly gulped. He was making me very uncomfortable, but I was strangely intrigued. Not as much as if it were the person in my dreams, but it got me to wondering. Could I have some remote amount of happiness with Roy? It was obvious that he wanted me, but how did I feel about him?

"How about you and me go out to get a drink after work?" He asked. I could tell that he was trying his hardest to sound sexy and irresistible, but it only made me feel nauseous. However, I needed to get my mind off of things that it shouldn't stray to.

"All right. I'll have to go home first to get changed, but I'd love to go for a drink." I said. Roy smiled in what most people would consider a seductive way, and I forced myself to smile back.

work seemed to take a lifetime and then some, but it was finally over. Of course, I couldn't forget my promise to Roy, so he followed me to my house. I told him to stay in his car while I got changed. He agreed, but I knew that he didn't like it.

When I walked through the door, I was greeted with the person that haunted my dreams. He had his back to me and was cooking. I let my eyes wander to his ass, and I nearly moaned. I was still a virgin, even though I was already twenty, but that didn't mean I needed to act like it.

"I can feel you staring at me Brother." Al said. I shivered at his voice, but he still had his back to me. I thanked my lucky stars that I had managed to keep my feelings from him for so long.

"Am not!" I said, rather childishly. I knew that he saw through it. He turned to me and gave me a smile.

"I'm glad you're home Brother. I'm just got done making dinner." Al said. As soon as he said that, I regretted accepting Roy's proposal. I loved Al's cooking, but I never went back on my word.

"I'm sorry Al. I'm going out on a date with Roy." I said, trying to make myself happy that I was trying to go on a date with him. It wasn't working, and the glare that Al was giving me wasn't helping. I had never seen my little brother very mad, but I knew then that he was close. I decided it would be best if I got out of there as fast as I could.

I rushed into the bedroom and got changed in record speed. Al's behavior was making me feel very weird, but I couldn't decide if it was in a bad or a good way. On one hand, Al almost seemed like he was trying to control who I went out with, but then again, my mind couldn't help but think that maybe he was getting so mad because he wanted me for himself. As soon as that thought entered my mind, I immediately chased it out. Al would never see me the same way that I saw him. It was incest, after all.

I sighed in misery, but quickly pulled myself together. I looked in the mirror, making sure that I at least looked presentable. As much as I wanted a distraction from my incestuous thoughts, I still wasn't particularly fond of going on the date with Mustang. I didn't really care what I looked like, but I did make an effort to appear somewhat presentable. I wasn't going to go all out, like I would have if it had been Al I was going with. I just couldn't bring myself to care enough.

When I went to the door, I couldn't see Al, but I could clearly feel his anger. I had always been able to sense his emotions rather easily, mainly because he rarely showed very powerful emotions. His anger was so intense that I could feel it burning across my skin, making me shiver. I had to get out of there before I changed my mind and tried to jump Al. I walked out the door and fought the urge to look back with everything that I had. It wasn't until I got into Mustang's car that I realized I hadn't even said goodbye to Al.

* * *

 

***Al's POV***

* * *

When I heard the front door close, I let out the breath that I had been holding. Ed probably thought that I was mad at him for trying to be happy. He actually looked scared of me for a minute. Little did he know that I wasn't angry at him, but at Mustang. I knew that he had had his eye on Ed for a long time, but I never thought that Ed would actually go for him. I thought that Ed was straight, and that he liked Winry. Of course, I had to be wrong about that.

What got to me the most is that he had never even bothered to tell me that he was gay. I knew that I was gay, but I hadn't told Ed, the reason for that being he would immediately ask how I knew. If I had to answer that question, I would die. How was I to tell my brother, whom I had assumed was straight, that I had fallen in love with him? Not only was that something that I thought he would never go for, but I knew that he would never be able to look at me the same way again. I loved the friendship and the closeness that we had too much to risk it over something that I could, for the most part, ignore.

I let out a frustrated sigh, consciously letting go of all of my anger. As much as I disliked Roy, I also knew that I would put up with him. As long as he made Ed happy, I would get along with him. As long as Ed was happy, I didn't care about anything else.

I wanted to apologize for my behavior, but I had no idea where they were. I decided that I would just stay put until they got back home.

As it turned out, they took a little longer than hour to get back. I heard the door open, and then a thump. I was worried that someone had fallen, so I went into the hallway connecting the doorway with the rest of the house. What I saw immediately made my foul mood from before flare up.

Ed was pressed against the door with Roy kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Normally, this probably would have made me extremely sad, but I could clearly see that Ed was trying to push Roy off of him. Roy was forcing himself on Ed, and I was not going to stand for that. I walked right up and, showing a strength that I kept from everyone except Ed, I hoisted Roy away from Ed and punched him in the stomach. Roy's eyes bulged out of their sockets, and he started coughing up blood. I knew that he would be fine, but I also knew that I had scared the living daylights out of him.

"You ever try to force yourself on him again, and you will die." I said in a near whisper. Roy looked at me with genuine fear in his eyes, and nodded his head vigorously. I shoved him away from me, mainly because I couldn't stand being so close to him. I didn't want to permanently damage him because I still believed that Ed cared for him.

Roy made a quick retreat from me, and not three seconds later, I heard his car start and go screeching away from the house.

Seeing as how Roy was gone, I no longer felt quite so much anger. All I felt was sadness. I knew that if Ed did like Roy, then he would not like what I had just done, no matter if Roy deserved it. I knew that I had probably created a huge rift between the two of us, and it nearly broke my heart.

"Thank you Al." Ed said quietly. For some odd reason, this made me slightly angry. I didn't deserve to be thanked for hurting someone that he cared about. I turned to him, nearly blind with sudden rage again.

"Why the hell are you thanking me? I beat up the person that you liked, and all because I can't stand to see you with anyone that isn't me! I am so goddamn selfish that it isn't even funny, and I just want you to be happy, but I don't want to lose our friendship." I said, and it occurred to me that I had actually revealed to him that I wanted him as more than a brother. The thought brought tears to my eyes, and I rushed past Ed, immediately going to the bedroom and closing and locking the door. After that was accomplished, I barely made it to the bed before I collapsed in humiliation and pain.

I knew that, even if Ed was disgusted with me, he still would have followed me. He didn't have it in him to stay mad at me, or to let something like this come between our friendship. I also knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to look at me the same way again. When I heard knocking at the door, I felt a brief flash of anger again.

"Just go away! I've already ruined our friendship, why stay here and rub it in my face?!" I asked, knowing full well that I was being rather cruel. Ed had done nothing wrong, but I felt I had to make him feel even a small measure of the pain that was eating away at my heart. Sure enough, I saw the pain reflected in his features, but I also saw a small amount of anger as well.

"You ran away before I could even tell you how I feel! You think it's one sided? Well, then you got another thing coming. I have loved you for so long, and as so much more than a brother! You know the reason I went out with Roy tonight? It was to try to forget how I felt about you because I didn't want to ruin what we had. I never even began to truly think that you might feel the same way..." Ed ended in a whisper. I could hear the tears in his voice, and it was mirrored on my face.

"Come here Ed." I said. He walked to me without pause, but when I got a look at his face, I could see the hesitation. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed next to me, kissing him lightly on the lips in the process. I wanted to be sneaky about it in case it was the only chance that I ever got to kiss him.

When I pulled away, far too soon for my liking, Ed looked back at me with a longing that I myself felt. It was like there wasn't enough time in the world to be with him, that everything I was doing was wrong because I wasn't as close to him as I possibly could be. I quickly rectified the situation, however. I hugged him hard, and kissed him with as much passion as I dared. I knew that I could have gone all out, but I had no idea how far he wanted to go with me.

Ed, however, seemed to be giving it his all. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened immediately. After that, he coaxed my tongue to play, and what ensued was a fiery battle for domination. Ed eventually won, and he pushed me back on the bed, straddling me in the process. I gasped through my nose, not wanting to break the kiss, at the feeling of him rubbing my hard erection.

"Ed, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to control my lust." I said. I felt Ed shiver at my words, and I briefly wondered why, but my mind wasn't able to focus on it for very long.

"Then don't control it." Ed whispered in my ear before licking the shell. I gave an embarrassingly loud moan. I didn't know that he had moved so close to me, and his words had an effect on me that went way beyond being turned on.

For the next minute, we all but ripped each others clothes off, kissing frequently in between. As soon as the last article of clothing from Ed's body was gone, I looked at him with amazement. He was so toned and fit that it made me feel like I was insignificant. He was so beautiful, and the scars he wore with dignity only added to that. I never wanted to look away from him, but I had other more pressing matters to take care of.

As soon as I got my fill of looking at Ed's body, I flipped us over so that he was under me. Before he got a chance to ask me what I was doing, I silenced him by kissing him. After I parted from his swollen, delectable lips, I made my way down his body, pausing every once in awhile to tease certain places. Every time I paused, he would jerk his body into the air, silently begging me for more contact. Well, not so silently seeing as how he was moaning nearly nonstop, but he couldn't speak.

When I finally got to his erection, I gazed in wonder at how big it was. Mine was around 6 1/2 inches, but Ed's looked closer to 8. It was a little intimidating, if I was being honest with myself, but I still felt draw to it. I wanted him, I needed him.

With the first touch to his heated flesh, Ed gave a loud keen, jerking his hips up into the air. I placed my hands gently, but firmly, on his hips so that I could do what I was planning. I blew a breath on his tip, watching with satisfaction and amusement as his eyes traveled to the back of his skull. When I took his tip into my mouth and sucked, he shouted out my name. I hummed in response, causing him to card his fingers through my hair.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to come Al. I want to be inside of you when that happens." Ed said through gritted teeth. I couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of self restraint or control he used to speak. I gave another suck and then backed off, albeit a little disappointed. He tasted so good that I didn't want to let him go.

I traveled up his body and kissed him again, but the kiss didn't last long. We were both panting so much that we couldn't stay locked together for very long. After we broke apart, I grabbed Ed's wrist and sucked in three of his fingers. I watched through half lidded eyes as he silently watched me, his usual gold eyes turning a dark amber with lust.

When Ed felt that they were lubed up enough, he took the out. He slowly trailed them down my body, lightly touching me as he went. My dick, if even possible, got even harder. It was such an erotic sight to see his eyes boring into mine while his hand made its way down to my entrance.

When he finally got there, he spent a moment just circling my entrance. I knew that he was doing it to tease me, and it was working fabulously. I wanted him to get on with it so bad, so my brain developed a plan to make it happen.

Taking Ed by surprise, I grabbed the finger that was rubbing circles over my entrance and inserted it with one of my own fingers. I led the way and started to thrust the fingers in and out of myself. I heard Ed gasp, and I looked at him to see him shaking. I knew what I was doing to him, and I knew that he was nearly at the end of his patience.

Eventually, I took my own finger out and Ed immediately replaced it with one of his. He added the third finger shortly afterwards, and I groaned in appreciation. This was what I had wanted for such a long time. And now I was finally going to get it.

When Ed felt that he had stretched me enough, he took his fingers out. I fought back a whine at the feeling of emptiness, but I couldn't control the expression of loss on my face. Ed smiled down at me tenderly and kissed me gently. When he parted, he placed the flared end of his erection at my entrance.

I nodded my head, knowing that I was incapable of speech. Ed, taking the hint, started pushing in. It hurt, I won't lie, but I could focus on the pleasure enough that it didn't matter. Ed managed to bottom out before he stopped. I could hear his harsh panting and feel him shivering. Again, he was showing an inhuman amount of self control. After a minute, I wanted things to really start, so I pushed back against him, somehow taking him in a little bit further. Ed moaned and pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting back in.

I groaned long and hard, wanting nothing more than to experience the pleasure buzzing through my body for eternity. Ed had hit my prostate directly, and I couldn't stop the full body shudder it ripped from me.

"God Al, you're so tight!" Ed exclaimed through clenched teeth. His body was covered with a light sheen of sweat, and his face was twisted in such an erotic way that the heat in my stomach instantly increased. I gasped loudly, and I forced back my orgasm.

"Al, I'm so close!" He said in my ear and kissed my temple, never faltering in his thrusts. My body jerked in his hold, and my cock ejected a load of pre. It was all that I would let out.

However, Ed must have realized that I was holding it back, because he grabbed my erection and furiously pumped it. I couldn't hold back anymore and came between our bodies, instantly covering our chests in my pearly white come. Ed keened loudly and thrust into me one more time, emptying his load into me.

He collapsed to my side, and I turned over so that I could look at him. He was panting harshly, and his eyes were still dark from his orgasm. I smiled when I realized that we had finally done it. I no longer had to hide my emotions around him.

"Thank you Ed." I said. Ed looked at me a little surprised before confusion set it.

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked. I pecked him quickly on the lips before pulling back.

"I'm thanking you for being the man I know you are. I shouldn't have gotten so upset about you thinking about me badly if I just told you how I felt." I said. Ed gave me his dazzling smile and kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome. And thank you as well." He said. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Ed tell me something.

"I love you Al." He whispered, most likely thinking that I was already asleep.

"I love you too. Now sleep." I commanded. He laughed and did as he was told. For once.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end to another Elricest fic. Hope that you guys liked it.


End file.
